


【洛基x高晋】浮士德的谎言

by Ronan_0259



Category: Thor (Movies), 殺破狼 | SPL | Kill Zone (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Summary: 拉郎预警洛基是MCU的洛基，高晋是杀破狼的高晋，角色是漫威和郑导的，拉郎的锅是青厌太太的，ooc是我的
Relationships: 高晋/Loki





	【洛基x高晋】浮士德的谎言

无线电波那头传来动静时高晋正在杀人。

一群打手把他逼进逼仄的小巷里，正合了高晋的意，这种地方动手既不容易引人注意，又能让猎物们插翅难逃。

面色毫无波动的一步步后退，最终脊背贴到了墙上。高晋不动声色的皱了皱眉，从墙上脱落的石灰粉可能会弄脏他的西装外套，这是比受伤还令他难以忍受的事情。

这群打手来自纽约另一个黑帮毒贩的手下，会找上高晋的理由不外乎是他劫了他们的货物，或者杀了他们的一个小头目。

“冤有头债有主，兄弟们找上我，总要有个由头的。”高晋颇为礼貌的开口，为首的壮汉直接把拳头打进他耳侧的墙壁里：“你干了什么，你清楚。”

墙灰混合着蜘蛛网等杂物落在高晋肩头，他指尖犹豫了一下，最终决定脱掉外套。

“奉陪。”

先开枪的是一个小喽啰，听到枪声高晋眉头皱的更深，他反身踩在墙角的垃圾桶盖上，借力纵身跃上为首壮汉的肩膀。指尖握紧的尖刺捅进壮汉的脸颊，挑着肌肉丝和血的尖刺从脸颊另一面穿过去，惹得他如同垂死的野兽一样嘶嚎，挣扎着要将高晋甩下来。

高晋顺势向后一仰，劈手夺了开枪那人手里握着不断颤抖的手枪，对准他的眉心抬手就扣动扳机。混合着黄白粘稠物的血溅到高晋脸上和西装马甲上。

“不该脱外套的。”他低声咒骂道。血和人的体液永远是那么的惹人厌烦。既然沾了一身血，他索性破罐子破摔一样抬手又是几枪，丝毫没有之前生怕惹来警察的谨慎。

浓重的铁锈味被夜风吹散，藏在耳蜗里的耳麦那头传来几声断断续续的声响，然后是特工的声音：“高，快来总部，我们被袭击了。”接着是爆炸声，淹没了特工的气喘吁吁。

操。高晋心想。

“速战速决，快……”又是几声枪响与轮胎尖利的打滑声：“是魔方……”

一群婊子养的废物。高晋从来只在心里骂人，教养让他从来不会将脏话脱口而出。

他身下的壮汉抓住高晋的腿，趁他分心时将他摔在墙上。左肩恰好撞在棱角上，分明的一声断裂响声通过空气和骨头双重传到进高晋的耳朵。他毫不在意的扳正肩膀，任由左手无力的垂下，仿佛断的根本不是自己的骨头。

壮汉把尖刺从口腔里扯出来，哼笑一声，拳头再次落下。这次没有嵌进高晋耳侧的墙壁，径直对准了他的鼻骨。

血腥味溢进他的口腔，另一半则从鼻腔涌出。酸痛通过神经直接传入大脑皮层，高晋颤抖一下，随后若无其事地擦了一下止不住的血，随手扯了扯领带。其他打手已经围上来，从局面来看高晋是毫无逃脱机会的。

……未必。

他尝试活动了一下左手，断裂的骨头已经长上了薄薄的一层。右手从身后的废墟中摸出一截钢筋，反手打在壮汉的左眼与颧骨上。壮汉捂着眼睛后退几步，两侧五六个恶徒对视一眼，其中一个出了拳。

高晋双手抓着钢筋挡了一下，但左肩的伤势让他挡不住第二次攻击。鼻骨再一次断裂的同时他还能在剧痛下保持清醒的思维，双腿盘上一人的腰间，猛一发力，跳出包围，径直跃上小巷低矮的顶棚。

枪声再响，高晋先是侧身躲过几发子弹，随后毫不犹豫的再次跳进恶徒中。把手中的半截钢筋插进正下方壮汉的头骨中，另一端从他的下颌穿出。

应声倒地。

借力踩着那人的肩膀，高晋把扯下来的领带勒进另一壮汉的脖子里。他双手反绞，勒紧领带，柔韧的布料隔着皮肉差点绞断了那人的颈椎。高晋估摸了一下距离，向后落地一个翻滚，捡起之前从手中脱离的枪，两下干掉了最后向他冲来的恶徒，看着空气中爆开的血雾。

他踉跄几下站起来，扶着墙壁喘息了一会。然后从一具尸体上拔下来半截钢刀，一个一个的割掉尸体的头，确保他们都死透了，不再可能通风报信。

耳麦里那个特工的叙述太模糊，高晋也不知道所谓速战速决指的到底是这一场战斗还是整个卧底计划。按照计划的进行程度，还有三个星期才能收网；但如果现在前去总部支援，以毒贩的敏锐嗅觉，目标肯定会发现他的卧底身份。

转过半个街角后，高晋决意返回小巷。他一颗颗捡起滚落的头，从垃圾桶里翻出一个废弃的旅行袋，把混合着血腥恶臭的尸首装进去。随后他捡起恶战前脱掉的外套，随意往身上一披，拎着一包头颅离开了巷子。

去见桑德罗之前高晋先回了一趟安全屋，然后一手拎着装有头颅和一杆轻型冲锋枪的旅行袋，若无其事的走在布朗克斯区的街上。哪怕是在全纽约犯罪率最高的区，这样一身血污的男人也不常见，尤其在满脸青紫和血痕下还是一身西装革履。

和洪先生比，这个墨西哥来的毒贩更丧心病狂。包揽了半个纽约的地下毒品交易，甚至和一些大财团的灰色收入有直接关系。按计划高晋这个卧底要在三个星期后才会暴露身份，一举杀了全纽约最大毒瘤之首。但时间紧迫，而且神盾局要的资料他都已经拿到手了，那么现在干掉桑德罗也没什么关系。

高晋礼貌又冷淡的通报了大本营里的看守，三分钟后就提着袋子进了桑德罗的办公室。

这间办公室和普通大公司的总裁办公室似乎没什么区别，宽敞明亮，也没有按照桑德罗的嗜好摆上一屋子的比基尼女郎。有些肥胖的毒枭仿佛是一滩堆在椅子上的黄油，他嘴角衔着一根没有点着的雪茄，说话带着浓重的鼻音：“他们说，你他妈的是只老鼠啊，晋。”

高晋虽然换了条领带，二次断裂的鼻骨在不到半个小时的时间也已经痊愈，但脸上的血和脑浆残留还没来得及擦，梳的一丝不苟的头发也乱了几丝，看起来格外狼狈。听到桑德罗的话，他似乎有些年轻人被上司怀疑后的愤懑和急于证明自己。

“您应该看看这些，”他开口，打开了旅行袋，首级一颗一颗滚出来。断口处半凝结的血痂滴落在地板上，桑德罗警告地吼道：“别弄脏我的地毯，小子！”

“不，”高晋回答，轻质的枪杆出现在他手上：“这样地毯被您自己的血弄脏时，您就不会过分心疼了。”


End file.
